cool_gemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Agate
'''Black Agate '''is a Homeworld Gem and an original character created by MikaLovesSweets. Appearance Black Agate has a dark gray skin tone, a long nose, two eyes with Davy's grey irises and black pupils, and dark greyish-blue hair with a bang and two big pigtails with onyx and shadow blue stripes. Her gem is embedded in her chest and it's shaped in a tear-drop. She wears a blackish-blue top with a high collar and a diamond-shaped hole in her chest, her top splits off at the waist with an inverted triangular waistline and she wears a charcoal shawl with a midnight blue collar-like pattern and a white diamond symbol, slate blue tights, and jet colored boots that go up to her thighs with white rounded-triangles in the tips. Personality Black Agate is very shy, paranoid and lonely, for many gems, she is known as useless and clumsy. Although she is currently very quiet, she is very kind and empathetic, which made the other gems take her as defective, because she did not behave like the other Agates, so the other gems left her alone and abandoned. History Black Agate was created by White Diamond to manage a group of Quartzes guards at Homeworld, like any Agate, but Black Agate was very kind to her subordinates, so they did not try hard enough in their labors, even so, Black Agate was still good with them, because she thought that if she made them feel special, they would have a better potential, but that was not the case and their soldiers ended up stepping on her and did not work at all, when their superior noticed that her Quartzes soldiers were not working, she destabilized them and Black Agate as well. When Black Agate regenerated, she saw that her soldiers were shattered and her superior said it was her fault, and that she was going to be shattered like them, Black Agate desperately asked for mercy, so her superior decided to release her, but from that day she felt guilty for the death of her subordinates, and the other gems called her defective and pathetic, so she hid and desolated in a unknow place in Homeworld and where she stays currently. Abilities Alabaster possesses standard Gem abilities, including regeneration, fusion, bubbling, shapeshifting, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. Gemology *Agate is a cryptocrystalline variety of silica, chiefly chalcedony, characterized by its fineness of grain and brightness of color. *Although agates may be found in various kinds of rock, they are classically associated with volcanic rocks and can be common in certain metamorphic rocks. *Most agates occur as nodules in volcanic rocks or ancient lavas, in former cavities produced by volatiles in the original molten mass, which were then filled, wholly or partially, by siliceous matter deposited in regular layers upon the walls. *Industrial uses of agate exploit its hardness, ability to retain a highly polished surface finish and resistance to chemical attack. Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Quartzes Category:Agates Category:Silicas Category:Approved Characters Category:Chalcedonies Category:Black Agates